Independent Living: Junior Year
by YukiBrown
Summary: The Cullens children are back, with different last names, human and thrown into an all year around boarding school. Follow them as they go through the adventures of living without parents, finding love, friendship, and themselves...Hiatus
1. Road Trip! P1

Independent Living: Junior Year

A Twilight Fanfic

Chunks Inc.

**Title: **Independent Living: Junior Year

**Author: **YukiBrown

**Disclaimer: **I, Yuki, do not own anything that is part of the legal contract that makes the godly thing we call Twilight.

**A/N: **New Fanfic! This is all human. First attempt. Love me.

**Key Points (KP): **+All Human

+No Player Edward (Hate that. Don't you, too?)

+I swear I will make this as funny as I can with a plot too.

+If you have any dares, suggestions, word challenges, etcetera, email me at and I will try to include it. I want this story to be funny, happy, and amusing. Help me with this cause!!!

+Ha! Ha! I'm giving Bella a Shelby GT. My Dream Car.

**Summary: **The Cullens children are back, with different last names, human and thrown into an all year around boarding school. Follow them as they go through the adventures of living without parents, finding love, friendship, and themselves. What's the worst that could happen when you throw in kitchen-in dorms, no light-outs, co-ed dorms and Emmett in a bowl and mix it up? Even I'm not sure and I'm writing it.

-----------------------------------------------*---------------------------------------

I used the permanent marker to scribble the content of the box in my chicken scrawl. My room was pretty much bare except some posters on my walls, the ancient computer on my desk, and the comforter on my bed. I was leaving for boarding school the next morning.

The Clunt School for Independent Living is a boarding school outside of Santa Cruz, California. They have very lenient rules from what I have seen. The Dorms were Co-ed and had a kitchen with a stove _and oven_. There wasn't any uniforms much less a strict dress code. No schedule light-outs or curfews either. To tell the truth the only reason my parents let me was the fact that more than 90 percent of the students get into a very good collage. Of course, your roommates are the gender as you. If that weren't the case, I would still be register at Forks high school.

Tomorrow was when we a started the sixteen hour drive from Forks, Washington to Santa Cruz, California. I planned to drive down there with Charlie. We'd sleep at a hotel that night because moving-in hours would have ended. The next day Charlie would help me unpack and move in. I'd drop him of at the airport for his flight home. School didn't even start for another three days but want to get to know the surrounding areas and the campus. This plan would insure I would still have my baby and Charlie would still get home. Renee said she would have helped me moved in but she had to stay with Phil. I didn't blame her at all. To make it up Renee said she would send a package from home every two months. I tried to talk her out of the package sending but she would not budge so I accepted it.

I carried my last box of books downstairs. I made B-Line to my cherry red with white racing strips 2007 Ford Shelby GT500 and packed the last of my things. The car was packed to capacity. There was only enough room for Charlie and me to sit and to have a little legroom.

I locked my car and walked into the house.

Charlie was already asleep because he had the first driving shift. I quickly got ready for bed and settled for bed. I was surprised at how fast sleep made my eyelids heavy. Personality I thought it would take me longer to fall asleep but I did it seven minutes after I hit my bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My alarm went off on my cell phone off at off at four o'clock a.m. well before the sun came up and any sane people were up. I rubbed the reluctant sleep from my eyes but the sand leftover by the sandman did not want to go. I dressed in the clothes I had set out the previous night. I wasn't sure what I as wearing but had to look better then what I would have ended up wearing if I had picked out my outfit now.

I was not a morning person.

My feet dragged as I walked down the stairs. Charlie was in the kitchen bright, happy, and drinking coffee.

"Morning kiddo," said Charlie. No one should be this cheery in the morning. It should be illegal but then Charlie is the trusted and respected police chief of Forks. "You ready to get on the road?"

I gave him a well-mustered glare and poured myself a cup of coffee with a boatload of cream and sugar. Normally wouldn't have resorted to drinking any caffeine but desperate measures call for the most legal and used drug out there.

After polishing of three mugs of creamy, sugary heaven, I was buzzing and wide wake with caffeine.

It was a matter of time before I crashed.

Therefore, I took over the first driving shift from Charlie saying something along the lines he could sleep more or something. And we were off to Santa Cruz in the one of sunniest states on the west coast.

I looked around the main street of Forks some people lined up waving as the Chief's daughter left for boarding school. I think I was the first one in the history of the town.

I let out a sigh a soon as we hit the interstate. This road trip had officially stated.


	2. Road Trip! P2

**Title:** Independent Living: Junior Year

**Author: **YukiBrown

**Disclaimer:** Yes, yes. I know that I do not own the wonderful thing called Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

**A/N:** Hello people. **All the outfits and Cars are on my profile**. I don't know anything about wine. I'm sorry if Bella or any of the characters seem OOC. I tend to make the main character of the story like me. I didn't want Bella to seem so wimpy or so clingy and moody. I wanted her to hold her own be a little funnier and show the sarcasm she know for a little more. She likes the music I like and I love anything from Metal and Classical. No Rap or a lot of R&B or mainstream pop. She has my dream car (a present from Phil) so if you don't like my version of Bella then don't read it. Of course, she still is clumsy and horrible at sports but she has a little better fashion sense but she still will have some help from Alice. Review.

**Key Points (KP):**+ Woo! Ho! Road trip!

+Caaaaalllllliiiifffrrooonnniiiaaa! (California!)

+They see me rollin' they hatin'.

**Summary:** The Cullens children are back, with different last names, human and thrown into an all year around boarding school. Follow them as they go through the adventures of living without parents, finding love, friendship, and themselves. What's the worst that could happen when you throw in kitchen-in dorms, no light-outs, co-ed dorms and Emmett in a bowl and mix it up? Even I'm not sure and I'm writing it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about three more hours on the road, I had to use the bathroom. I stopped at the next rest stop on the interstate. It was located right smack dab in the middle of Oregon according to the sign on the interstate. I cut of the engine and Charlie literally jumped awake. He looked around then turned to look at me.

"Are we in California yet?" asked Charlie. His voice was groggy. He dragged his hand across his face and let out a thick groan. I took the keys out of the ignition.

"No," I sighed. "We are at a rest stop in the middle of Oregon." Not as exciting, I know but I right now I probably care as much as a piece of lit on the ground. I just have to use the bathroom badly.

Charlie and I got out of my baby and I made close to sprint to the woman's bathroom.

After reliving myself and washing my hands, I walked outside to see Charlie by my car. I turned my head to the sound of bickering. It now had my full attention. The noise was coming from the direction of a red BMW convertible.

A handsome blonde boy with odd curly hair was holding a map of the surrounding western coast. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of orange board shorts. He was talking (well arguing) with a blond haired girl.

I could only see the back of her perfectly styled hair and the expensive looking sunglasses perched on her head.

"I'm telling you if we go this way we'll get there at least around seven tonight," the blond boy countered.

"Why wouldn't we just follow the direction in the handbook," said the girl. "They know where they're going." The girl hand flew back as she tried to use her hands to point. The paper book she was holding flew out her hand.

God must love irony because the book landed at my feet and…

…It was a handbook for The Clunt School.

By the time had bended over and picked it up the girl was racing towards me.

She had a perfect body with her clear skin and her golden hair. The sun reflected off it and made shine more than it already did. Her eyes were a clear blue famed with perfectly mascara-covered eyelashes. Her checks had the perfect amount of natural blush and her lips were a natural pink. What little self-esteem I had just went out the window. I handed the booklet to her. Even her hand was perfect. Her nails had the best French manicure known to man.

"I have to say that the directions in the handbook aren't the fastest. You should listen to that boy that you have with you." I offered.

"Thanks," she said looking me up and down. I felt my face go hot at her gaze. She gave me a warm smile. Her ocean colored eyes sparkled and twinkled. "Are you going to this school?"

"Yeah," I replied lamely. "It's my first year."

"Mine too." She took the booklet out of my and replaced it with her hand and pulled me into a firm but welcoming handshake. "My name's Rosalie Hale and that my brother Jasper." She pointed to the blond-haired boy that was walking towards us now. "He's my twin." She rolled her eyes slightly but there was a smile on her face that even though he could be annoying she loves him.

"We're going to be juniors and since were only two years away from collage might as well get a jump start with the dorm life." She laughed. "Hey maybe we'll be dorm-mates. That would be ironic." I smiled widely at the chances. The school was not that big, maybe three hundred to four hundred students and about 100 more teachers and staff. If Rosalie is not in my dorm then I'm bound to see her on campus.

The blond boy looked at me and gave me a smile. "Jasper," he said. His voice had a slight southern drawl to it. "It's very nice to meet you...?" His voice trailed off.

"Bella…well I mean my full name is Isabella but you can call me Bella," I said not expecting them to ask my name but then I remember they might want my name to identify me in later meetings.

"Alright Jasper, you win," sighed Rosalie. "The way that you pointed out was faster." She looked defeated. Jasper smiled softly.

"Getting there faster wasn't the reason I chose that way. That was just an added bonus. The reason I chose that was so we could be on the Pacific Coast Highway longer for you." Aw, such a sweet brother. "That's view you need to see before you die and I've seen it already. You haven't." Rosalie smiled bigger and she gave Jasper a hug.

"I have such a thoughtful brother," she said pulling away and patted him on the head. "With such weird hair." I laughed at the fact it was so true. You could see the brotherly sisterly love between them.

I knew for a fact knew for fact that Charlie was becoming impatient, so I bided my new friends an adieu and jogged to the driver's side of my car. I was happy that I was actually going to know someone who was going to the same boarding school as me. I wouldn't be so lonely.

As I expected as soon as I got into the car and started the engine, Charlie drilled me. I answered all his questions with reasonable answers. Well, that is until he asked me if I knew them. When I said no Charlie went into a speech on how not to talk to strangers. Then I told Charlie why I was talking to them.

To an outside teenage, it would look like a fellow girl was getting a lecture from their father. The teenage brunet would stay quiet, nod at the right times, but in reality they weren't really paying attention. That wasn't the case with me.

I listen to some words.

And so we continued this wonderful road trip. After a few more hours of driving, something I expected would happen did.

I crashed. Very hard, may I add?

Yes.

After a stop at local gas station that seems in the middle of nowhere, I switched with Charlie. I fell asleep as soon as my back hit the leather seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the smell of saltwater in the warm air coming through the window. It blew gently on my face. I was stun at the scene I saw when I opened my eyes.

The sun was glowing orange globe that settled on the shining water of the Pacific Ocean. The water was shining white on brilliant blue. The seagulls squawked in the distance as they showed as a simple black shadow on the darkening sky. The waves crashed as they hit the cliffs face. Small boats and windsurfers dotted the water.

It felt so good to be on the Pacific Coast Highway.

This scene called for some local music. I open my glove compartment and dug through the cds I kept in there. I was happy when I pulled out the most recent album Fight Fair. Why not listen to their music in their home state?

Charlie watched as I slipped the cd into the player. He clucked his tongue about have way through the first track. He grumbled something along the lines of 'crazy music' and 'not any good'. I think there good, but then Charlie has a thing for the oldies. I though the band had integrate sunshine and surf pop with punk, plus there drums and bass were great.

I asked Charlie what he thought driving Northern California and Napa Valley with all the wineries and grape vineries.

"It was nice," was his simple reply. I asked him why he didn't stop and buy some wine or grapes. He shrugged, even when I told him it was some of the best in the world and it was good to have some on hand. It didn't affect him on the outside. However, I could read my father better then he though the sparkle in his eye didn't go unnoticed.

"You know," I said matter-of-factly, "They say giving a woman a delicious wine is considered romantic."Charlie whipped to face me.

"Really?" his face was full of disbelief.

"Yes, really. For under thirty dollars, I would recommend a 2007 Sea Smoke Botella or aTerraces Napa Valley Zinfandel. They both very berry tasting." Thank god, for that food network special on Californian wine.

"Really now you say," mused Charlie. I had given him something to chew over and given me some quiet time for some music and a wonderful view. I wonder how big this crush is and how long until he acts on it.

By seven o'clock, we arrived at our booked hotel, which was a Marriott Express. It was already dark by the time Charlie pulled my baby into the parking lot.

I stretched my arms above my head. My joints, stiff from sitting in a car for so long, cracked in release. I pulled my car keys from the emission and stuffed the in my back pocket. The bag I had packed a change of clothes for tomorrow in and a pair of pajamas along with my necessities was in easy an easy grab from the backseat. I had every that would hold me off until I moved into my dorm tomorrow.

Charlie also had a change of clothes with him.

The air was warm with a little moister, that was expected from being so close to the ocean. The breeze brought a stronger concentration of salt that seemed to be permeably imprinted in the air.

Charlie and I made our way to the hotel entrance. The opening of the automatic door brought a much-wanted burst of air-conditioned air that invited me into the hotel lobby. The lobby itself was nice. You could tell where they tried to make it warm and inviting for some to sit down and watch CNN on one of the flat screen. That is exactly what Charlie did while I checked us in at the customer desk.

The woman at the counter looked up as I walked over. A welcoming smile sprung up on her face as she beckoned me to come closer.

"Hello," she greeted me. "How may I help you?"

"Ah, yes I would like to check into my room." I answered

"Name, please?" she asked as she typed something into the keyboard of the desktop.

"Swan," I replied. She started to type again. I rocked back and forth on the heel of my feet waiting for her to finish. She was typing for a good three minutes and I started to get impatient as she continued to tap away. God, how many people are booked in this hotel right now?

"Ah, here we have you. Charles and Isabella Swan?" asked the receptionist."How long will you be staying?

"Just until tomorrow," I said answering her overly curious question. I mean how long do people stay a Marriott Express? Three days top?

"Why so short?" I mentally sighed. She is asking too many questions.

"I'm moving into the dorm of my boarding school tomorrow." Please take the answer and give me my room key.

"The Clunt School?" she asked.

"Yeah?" My reply sounded like a question.

"Ah," she replied as she handed me the key in its little paper pocket. "We have many guests that are moving into that same school. This hotel is actually very busy around this time due to the students and parents staying. It one of the close to the campus." Well that explains why it took so long for her to find our room number. Then something popped into my head.

"Do you have any one under the name 'Hale'?" I asked. After another two minutes of typing and the click of the mouse, I got an answer.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale?"

"Yes."

"There booked in room 402," she answered. I smiled in thanks.

"You have a wonderful evening. You check out time is ten o'clock and I hope you join us for the complimentary breakfast. We have free make-it-yourself waffles," said the receptionist as I walked away from the customer desk. Charlie walked over brushing absentmindedly at his mustangs and I gave him the keys, and we made our way to the elevators.

I stopped at the hotels gift shop and picked up some refrigerated pre-made sandwiches- Ham and American for Charlie and a Club for me. It took longer then I planned to buy the simple purchases because a spiky blond haired boy with blue eyes kept hitting on me. And then he had the nerve to ask me out on a date even though I had only know him for a few minute at the most and even during then I wanted to strangle him.

"No thank you," I said coldly. He simply blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth like a fish. I walked away with my sandwiches and sodas in hand.

I looked around for Charlie and found him standing by the elevators.

The elevator arrived quickly and we were lucky enough to have an empty one. We were the only ones in the steel box. The walls were a mahogany wood and the floors were a creamy marble.

The doors were slighting close when I heard someone call a frantic 'wait!' My hand, being as I was the closest to the floor number pad shot out to press the button to keep the doors open. A person with a surfboard rushed into the elevator before the doors slid close. I looked down to the floor choosing for some reason to be shy during the moment. I only looked up to study the surfboard's graphic art. The board itself was a bright yellow trimmed in a deep blue, there was a vertical white strip going down the middle.

"Thank you," said a voice. My eyes widen in wonder. The voice was warm and sweet gliding over my skin and left a sweet taste in my mouth. It was milk chocolate. It was addictive like chocolate.

Moreover, I wanted more.

"What floor?" I asked breathlessly. How could you be winded from a voice?

"Three," replied the chocolate voice. My hand moved to press the button only to find it was already illuminated. His floor was the same as Charlie's and I.

This had to be the most awkward and uncomfortable elevator ride for me. Ever.

The elevator stopped with a slight jerk and the doors opened with a ding sound. The mysterious surfer boy when one-way while Charlie and I went the other way. I never got to see the face but I'm sure that would have been a treat.

Our hotel room was at the end of the corridor. Charlie opened the door with the key and I walked in. The room was generic. There were two full sized beds and I collapsed on the one closest to the room's door. The bed was like a pillow and I snuggled closer to one of the over-stuffed pillows. I heard Charlie collapse on the other bed. I looked over to Charlie only to see he was sleeping in the same clothes he traveled in. I got up and removed his shoes. He rolled over and got into a more comfortable position.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the bathroom. After a much-needed shower, I changed into my pajamas and ate the sandwich I had brought. My stomach was happily full when I cuddled with myself under the heavy comforter of the bed. I fell asleep to the scenes of water-kissing sunsets.


End file.
